The Visitor
| date = 2372 | stardate = 49034.7 | written = | director = | novelization = | episode = 4x03 | production = 472 | airdate = week of }} An elderly Jake Sisko tells a visiting young woman to his home in New Orleans about how he lost his father and why he stopped writing. References Characters :Azeni Korena • Julian Bashir • Broik • Jadzia Dax • • Kira Nerys • Melanie • Morn • Nalan Bal • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Worf, son of Mogh Rom • Jennifer Sisko • Joseph Sisko Locations :Bajoran sector • Bajoran wormhole • Deep Space 9 • Earth • Gamma Quadrant • habitat ring • Louisiana • New Orleans • Promenade • Quark's Bajor • French Quarter • Sisko's Creole Kitchen Starships : freighter • runabout • ( ) • starship • ( ) Races and cultures :Bajoran • Bolian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Lurian • Trill • Vulcan Cardassian • Prophets States and Organizations :Bajoran Militia • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets Dominion • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Pennington School • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Science Other references :2405 • 2408 • 2422 • 2450 • 24th century • 25th century • alternate timeline • Anslem • baseball • • bayou • Betar Prize • book • champagne • coffee • Collected Stories • combadge • deflector array • dermal regenerator • doctor • dom-jot • Emissary of the Prophets • gravimetric field • gravimetic wave • graviton pulse • holoprogram • holosuite • Horatio Hornblower • hypospray • interphasic compensator • ion surfing • latinum • LCARS • light-year • moon • PADD • redfish • replicator • Saltah'na clock • solar sail • subspace • subspace field • subspace field mechanics • subspace flux isolator • subspace inversion • Takarian mead • temporal distortion • temporal signature • transporter • warp coil • warp core • warp core breach • warp core ejection system • Yoruba mask Appendices Related media *Nog is also depicted as a captain in the alternate future of Millennium, Star Trek Online, and in the season eight storyline in the documentary What We Left Behind. * Korena would later feature prominently in the Worlds of Deep Space Nine novel Bajor: Fragments and Omens where she and Jake meet and marry on Bajor. Sisko recognises her from the alternate timeline. * The Prophecy and Change framing stories Revisited take place in the "proper" timeline, but reveal a future very similar to the alternate timeline seen in "The Visitor". Melanie visits him in his house in New Orleans and asks him about his work. The 25th century portions of the Star Trek: Enterprise novel The Good That Men Do also takes place in a similar future to the one depicted in the episode. Video releases vhsUKds9-4.2.jpg|Overseas VHS release with " ". Cast * Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko * Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys * Rene Auberjonois as Odo * Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir * Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax * Armin Shimerman as Quark * as Jake Sisko *Tony Todd as the older Jake Images korena.jpg|Azeni Korena Connections Timeline | type2=episode| series2=DS9| format2=epair| before2=The Way of the Warrior| after2= | prevpocket=Ghost of a Chance| nextpocket=Parturition| }} External links * * Category:DS9 episodes category:dS9 season 4